All-Star Comics Vol 1 3
:* and the (honorary members) :* :* :* ( ) :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Adversaries: * Burly Billy * Mazda the Great * * Durant * Faversham * Wizard * Mike * Lacy * Ape * Joe Other Characters: * Tim Rogers * Mary Rogers * Regina Paige * Jim * Paul Pryer * Mason * Mike * Superman * Batman * Robin * Scribbly Locations: * * :*Appleville :* , New Jersey :* , :** :* :** :* , New York :* , Massachusetts *Melba Island * Krakatao * Yzgartyl * Items: * * * * * * * * * Chevegris * Red Moon Stone of Yzgartyl Vehicles: * Nancy K, The * Sancta Joanna, The | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * and the Supporting Characters: * * Theresa Drew Adversaries: * Edgar Egwell, Jr. * Mike Other Characters: * Mr. Drew Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in its entirety in ''All-Star Comics Archives'', Volume 1 and ''Famous First Edition'' F-7. * Although this is the first published appearance of the Justice Society of America, the team makes a chronologically earlier appearance in . This is the Earth-Two origin of the Justice Society, which also includes appearances by the Earth-Two Batman and Superman. In the Post-Crisis environment, the Justice Society makes a chronologically earlier team appearance in . In the revised origin, Green Lantern and Flash function as surrogates for Batman and Superman, who are no longer considered part of the modern continuity of the 1940s. * Outside of the framing sequence at the beginning and end of this issue, all internal stories are told in flashback. The individual adventures take place prior to the formation of the Justice Society. * The validity of Red Tornado's involvement with the Justice Society is a matter of interpretation. To date, this is Ma Hunkel's only known direct association with the Justice Society. However, as she was invited to attend the group's first official meeting, it is fair to assume that she was a full-fledged member. * The Atom appeared last in . He appears next in . * Daisy Darling appeared last in . She appears next in . * Dian Belmont chronologically appeared last in . She appears next in . * Doctor Fate appeared last in . He appears next in . * The Flash vignette from this issue takes place in the Summer of 1940. Flash chronologically appeared last in . He appears next in . * Green Lantern appeared last in . He appears next in . * Hawkgirl appears as Shiera Sanders only in this issue. She chronologically appeared last in . She chronologically appears next in . * Hawkman appeared last in . He appears next in . * Hourman appeared last in . He appears next in . * Inza Cramer appeared last in . She appears next in . * Irene Miller appeared last in . She appears next in . * Joan Williams appeared last in . She chronologically appears next in flashback in . * Johnny Thunder and the Thunderbolt appeared last in . They appear next in . * Mary James appeared last in . She appears next in . * Mister Bannerman appeared last in . He appears next in . * Oom appears next in as part of Mister Mind's Monster Society of Evil. * Red Tornado appeared last in . She appears next in . * The Sandman appeared last in . He appears next in . * The Spectre appeared last in . He appears next in . * Krakatoa is mis-spelled "Krakatao" throughout this issue. * Hawkman possesses a weapon called the Hammer of Thor. Whether this weapon is actually the mythical Mjolnir of Norse Legend is unknown. * Johnny Thunder's Thunderbolt is colored blue in this issue, whereas it's usually colored pink. * In this issue, Doctor Fate claims that he was conceived by the elder gods, and as such never had a childhood. This claim contradicts later versions of the Doctor Fate origin story. In one version, he spent twenty-years in the valley of Ur studying under Nabu, and in another, he was instantly aged to adulthood after meeting Nabu as a child. and * The Cloak of Destiny is referred to as the Cloak of Force in this issue. First Appearances: Ape (Lacy's thug); Bill (a thug); Burly Billy (a pirate); Durant (a millionaire); Edgar Eggwell, Jr. (a criminal); Faversham (a scientist); Lacy (a corrupt police commissioner); Mary Rogers (Tim Roger's daughter); Mazda the Great (a criminal scientist); Mason (police commissioner of Gotham City); Mike (a thug); Mike (Another Thug); Mike (A Photographer); Oom (a villain); Paul Pryer (an investigative reporter); Regina Paige (Mr. Bannermain's niece); Theresa Drew; Tim Rogers (a treasure hunter); Wizard Final Appearances: Ape; Bill; Burly Billy; Durant; Edgar Eddwell, Jr.; Faversham; Lacy; Mason; Mazda the Great (dies in this issue); Paul Pryer; Regina Paige; Mike; Mike; Mike; Theresa Drew; Tim Rogers; Wizard (dies in this issue) | Trivia = * establishes that the first (Pre-Crisis) meeting of the Justice Society of America takes place on November 22nd, 1940. To date, no modern information has been provided to challenge this date as the first meeting of the JSA. * The Atom makes reference to the fact that Batman, Robin and Superman were invited to the meeting as well, but were unable to attend because they were busy patrolling. This scene indicates that all three were considered as founding members of the Justice Society. Superman and Batman will team-up with their fellow JSA members in a Hop Harrigan text story featured in . Robin will not become an official member of the JSA until well into adulthood. * The Atom also makes reference to Scribbly, a child character featured in All-American Comics. | Recommended = * Adventure Comics * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * America vs. the Justice Society * DC Special #29 * Flash Comics * Green Lantern (Volume 1) * JSA * JSA All-Stars * JSA Classified * JSA: Strange Adventures * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) * More Fun Comics * Secret Origins (Volume 2) #31 * Young All-Stars | Links = * All-Star Comics article at Wikipedia * All-Star Comics series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Justice Society of America article at the Hembeck Files * DrakeSix's Justice Society of America Web Site * JSA: Fact File * JSA Chronology }} References